Taken
by LEtXtheXRainxfall
Summary: "Thank you." I say in return.I couldn't help but feel that everyone was walking on their tip-toes around me, it was like they knew something that I didn't and didn't want to set me off.I just assume that it was because I'm a newborn and they didn't want to anger me, but for some reason I have a feeling that it was more to it than that.Something was missing. I just wasn't sure what.
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on the couch watching Revolution when all of a sudden I felt a painful kick come from within my stomach. I grab it out of instinct..

Shh… Baby. If you're daddy knows I'm in pain he'll blame himself. I mentally say to my baby.

Not long ago I told Rose to go hunting, knowing that she was thirsty from the blackness of her eyes. I didn't want to be a burden to her than I already was. I knew that she wanted to protect my baby more than me and with that reassurance she had my deep trust.

Another kick came from my stomach causing a gasp of pain to escape me. As soon as the sound escaped me Edward was at my side. I look up startled at his sudden appearance. But delighting in the fact that just his presence automatically makes the pain dull.

"Bella are you alright."He asks, worry etched deep in his voice. His eyes were dark, and black circles made its way around his eyes. If he were human I would think he was exhausted. But I knew that he was hungry and wouldn't feed.

"I'm fine."I told him. But my voice sounded so weak. I cringed as I saw his face scrunch up in pain.

I stretch out one of my hands to him and he takes it automatically. I pull him to me and he complies. He picks me up gently and places me in his lap. . I sigh in comfort and lay my head against his chest.

"Edward stops blaming yourself."I say to him. His body goes stiff.

"And what do you want me to do Bella. Watch you die."He says. His voice sounds numb, like he was void of any emotion. I flinch at the pain that it caused me to hear him like that.

" I'm not going to die Edward."I say sternly.

A growl escapes from his lips and I turn to look at him fully.

He was mad. No. He was more than mad, he was furious.

"Bella this thing is killing you."He snarls out. I felt my heart freeze at his words and I shortly after a soft kick.

Its alright Baby, I'm okay. I coo to my baby mentally.

But I couldn't just let go what he just said. How could he call our baby a thing. I could feel the tears come to my eyes threatening to fall. Edward saw this as well. He sighs and wraps his arms tightly around me. Trying to comfort me.

"Shh… Bella. It will be okay. Know this. With all my being I'll make sure you live."He says strongly. And I believe him. Even though what he said isn't what I was crying about, I still enjoy his comfort.

While my head is on his chest I think about what he just said. I did believe that I would be okay. And if I didn't, I would be okay with that too. As long as my baby was okay, I would be okay.

A yawn escaped me and my eye's drifted shut as exhaustion over came me.

"I love you Baby."I thought to it. And A soft kick came out as a response, making a smile light my face.

"I love you Edward."I say to him.

"I Love you Isabella Cullen. More than anything in this world."He says quietly.

I sigh once more before sleep overtakes me.

I open my eyes to darkness . Edward was gone, which was strange since Rose wasn't yet back. I shrug it off though, hopefully he went to hunt. I looked out the window of the glass house and I could see the stars and the moon. It was such a beautiful night, but something felt off. As I gazed out the glass windows I saw something large move throughout the tree's. I squint my eyes together trying to somehow get a better look at whatever it is, and after a moment large brownish/gold eyes stare back at me. I gasp and move to get up off the couch.

I hear a threatening growl and turn my head to where the noise erupted from. I knew that it wasn't a vampire, just from being around the Cullen's so long. This was an animal.

"Edward."I yell out scared. I instinctively cover my stomach. I went to get up but by the time I got to the stairs another growl sounded. Except this time it was much closer.

I turn slowly and look fearfully at whatever was making the deadly sound. I almost jump when a huge black wolf is standing there. Wait. I know that wolf. I let out a sigh of relief.

Sam.

I didn't know why he was here, but I was glad it was him and not some monster.

"Sam? The Cullen's have gone hunting. They will be back shortly." I tell him knowing that he didn't want anything with me. I turn to start going up the stairs when he snarls loudly causing my baby to kick in concern. I gasp at the pain and at the shock. I look back at him question and surprised.

He couldn't talk so I look into his eyes to try to figure out what exactly he was wanting. This is was what I did when Jake was in wolf-form as well. My confusion increased as I saw in his eyes pain and regret.

He let out a whimper and for some reason I felt that it was almost like a sorry.

I was about to ask what was wrong, but before I could blink he crouches down and leaps at me. I scrambled back in fear, losing my balance.

A loud crack echoed throughout the house as my head hit the stairs. I groaned as the pain started to go through my body. But my mind was focused solemnly on my baby.

My baby.

I look up and try to scream but I was too weak. He look into my eyes, and I went to say no but my eyes were having difficultly focusing and I couldn't find my voice. No! I try to scream.

My baby.

He bit into my stomach and just like that, my life was over.

My baby.

The pain was numbed. And I didn't care about me. Tears came to my eyes as I look at the blood on his mouth. The blood of my baby. I could make out a small hand on the floor. But I couldn't hear the beautiful sound of cries to tell me my baby was alive.

I look at the monster in-front of me, and just look at him.

My baby was gone.

My eyes closed and this time I welcomed death.

Hey guys/gal's! Hope you like it. It's basically the same thing as I had written before, but I needed to proof read and re-edit some stuff. Hope you enjoy!:)

REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!-Lexy


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark. So dark. And the pain was starting to get unbearable. Was this hell? I question myself.

"Carlisle, Is she okay? Why hasn't she awaken yet?" I hear a familiar sweet voice say. Where was I? Who was this Carlisle? I try to go throughout my mind to come up with an explanation on how I got here, and to figure out what happen but nothing would come to mind.

"She's fine, Son. She should be waking up any moment now." Someone else responds in a soft masculine voice. I assume that is Carlisle.

"She's going to be so gorgeous."I hear a high pitch voice squeal loudly, and I mentally groan as my ears ring.

I hear a growl "She's _always _been, Alice."The voice that I somewhat recognized says. Who was he? I try to remember where I had heard him from but I came up with nothing.

Something else does regster's to me. Were they talking about me? I tried to open my eyes but for some reason they wouldn't budge. It was as if they weren't allowed to open yet.

"Yes, but you know what I mean."The pixie says in a 'duh' tone.

"Alice can you focus? Give me a specific Time. Please." The sweet voice begs. Desperation dripping from his voice.

"God, so inpatient."She mutter's and then everything goes quiet. After a few seconds pass the voice I recognize sigh's.

"Thank you." Edward mutter's. Wait? Did she say something. I hadn't heard anything.

Something aches at my heart. Something that I didn't know of. And I didn

t understand why. It was different from the burning pain I was feeling now, this was somewhat mentally. However the physical pain decrease's, and I feel my heart stop. As if in the same second my eye's snap open and I'm off what appears to be a hospital bed and crouching in the corner of the small room.

There were a two men and a woman who stood there, shocked at my sudden quickness. And so beautiful. I stare at them in wonder but then my eye's catch sight of a speck of lint floating around. I watch it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. I had never seen so clearly before, and I touch my face to see if I were wearing some sort of HD glasses. Hmm..Nothing. I realize as I touch my smooth face.

The younger looking man makes a step forward and I quickly step back into the wall, hissing at him in warning. My attention diverting from the floating lint to the beautiful man. He seemed so familiar. But I was certain that if I had ever met him, I would have remembered. He had beautiful bronze locks that almost looked wild on his head. Like he had been riding in a convertible with the top down. His expression was confusing to me and I wondered why he looked so. Dejected?

"Where am I?" I ask firmly. And then I gasp at my voice. It was so...beautiful. What the heck? It was clear and smooth. And sounded nothing like me.

Holy crap? Was I abducted. They certainly _looked_ out of this world. So maybe they were. Aliens? Had they operated on me? Was that why I was in pain.

"Bella." The blonde man says calmly, bringing me out of my wondering thought's.

"Isabella." I correct in a tight voice. How did they know me? "Who are you?" I ask, my voice remaining the same as when I first spoke.

The bronze man was the one to speak then. He stepped forward slightly stretching out his hand toward me and I looked at it confused. He seemed to notice my expression and an almost horrified expression came unto his face. He brought his hand back to his side almost instantly.

"Be-Isabella." He corrected my name, but for some reason I didn't care if he said Bella. His voice was so beautiful. I knew I had heard it before and it was frustrating me trying to sort through my thought's on where. But I couldn't remember anything. "Isabella, Do you not remember us? Do you not remember _me."_ His voice was a pained whisper at the last word.

I feel my frustration rise. Should I know him? I ask myself. I search through my mind but the last thing I remember is... Darkness.

He takes my silence as my answer. And his face is absolutely crushed. He continue's to look at me, though it feels as if he were looking straight through me.

"Bella." The short girl steps forward and I push myself into the wall. " My name is Alice. I am you're sister-in-law. This man beside me. He's you're husband. His name is Edward."

What? I turn my attention back to the man who hadn't stopped looking from me. Edward. I say in my mind. The name brought a strange comfort to me. Is that why he seemed strangely familiar? And why I somewhat felt connected to him?

I wanted to ask these questions but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. My frustration was growing bigger and bigger as more questions came to me. I then realized I hadn't been breathing since I had open my eyes.

I see the window beside the blonde man. and out of instinct and fear of what was being revealed to me I ran. The man went to grab me but I was to quick. I land on my feet quickly and run quickly through the woods. I feel them behind me as I run and I quicken my step. What the heck? I ask myself as I run, and then quickly stop as I come to a river. I couldn't swim but something in the back of my head was telling 'You can.'

However everything froze as I stare into the water. I gasp and stare fearfully into the crimson eyes of my reflection. That wa me? I knew it from the reaction. That and I was the only one here at the moment. What have they done to me? I look... beautiful. And freighting at the same time.

I heard them appear before I saw them. Except this time there was more. Atleast five. I wanted to know how I knew this without even looking behind me. Or how I ran so fast without even trying. Or how I was so beautiful. How my eye's were suddenly the color of falling blood. I turn to face them and take in the newcomer's appearance. There was two more girls and two more guys.

One strikingly gorgeous with blonde hair and honey eyes. The other was less beautiful but beautiful none the less. She had a mother-like appearance, and I tried to ignore the feeling of comfort at her slight warm concerned smile. The guys made me take a step backwards.

One of them was big. Really big. Muscle wise. However he was smiling brightly with his dimples shining on his face. And he didn't really give off a 'threatening' vibe.

However the other one was a different story. My instincts screamed 'run' just at the sight of him. He had blonde hair, and I could see bite marks all over his body. His face was impassive and he stood in-front of the girls along with the bronze man.

Who was supposedly my husband. And the blonde male.

"What did you do to me?" I ask in a snarl. All the girls except for Alice wore shock expressions.

Edward steps forward with an impassive face similar to the scarred man. "Isabella you need to come back to the house. We will explain everything there."

"No." I growl out frustrated. I felt heavy with emotions. Anger. Fear. Frustration. Then strangely I feel some kind of calmness try to come over me. I push it away. "I want answer's _n__ow!" _I snarl out with all seriousness.

His eye's betray his face as swarms of emotions swarm through them. I recognized one. Heartbreak. " Very well."

I feel myself relax my position. Not realizing that I had positioned myself into a crouch.

He looks as if he's trying to find words and a couple of minutes he finally starts to speak.  
"Bella, me and my family. And ...you. We're different. We're vampire's." He stop's as if he were taking in my reaction. But all I could feel was. Acceptance. Like I knew in the back of my head that what he was saying was true. And I had already hear it before.

But something struck me. "Why am I like this?" I ask, confusion leaking my voice and emotions. I felt some sort of peace try to come over me and pushed it away. I didn't want to feel peaceful right now.

He took in a deep breath which I knew was unnecessary. "Me and you. We're married...Three days ago, you were attacked by a... animal. You were on the brink of death by the time I got back to you. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you. So I changed you."

I looked at him trying to find any trace of a lie. However I found none. All he said was the truth. I somewhat knew he wouldn't lie to me.

"I can't remember you. Any of you." I say to him, stating the obvious. And I want to kick myself at his pained expression. I continue. "However I can feel that you're telling the truth. But I need to ask some questions."

His face tilts up in a slight smile and I try to ignore the wonderful feeling that goes through me at the sight.  
"And what is that?" His voice is affectionate.

"Did... Did I want this?" I ask referring to me becoming a vampire. He looks shocked at my choice of answer but then a smile breaks off on his face.

"Yes Bella. You wanted it very much." He says without any trace of dishonesty.

I take in this information. And I feel that it's the truth. Something deep inside telling me so.

I still confusion and frustration at the pain still aching in my non-beating heart.

"Then why do I feel so... sad?" My voice a whisper.

All their expressions, including the intimidating one shows regret.

My frustration grows and my anger. They were keeping something from me. I could feel it deep in the pit of my stomach. That unknown sadness grew also. Almost devouring me.

That stupid wave of peace and calmness tried to come over me.

This time I focused on it and looked up. I saw a green and purple lights coming from the intimidating one and I growl. My eyes narrowing in on him.

"Stop manipulating my emotions." I snarl and with some unknown strength push everything he was sending to me back to him along with a few of my own. His eyes widen as he gasp and his knee's collapse.

I stare wide eyed.

Darn. I didn't intended to harm him. The attention turns from me to the man on ground panting and looking at me with a look of curiosity.

"Jazz, are you okay?" The pixie girl asks with concern for the man. He looks at her and I see blue waves being sent to her as he smiles in comfort. She smiles at him adoringly.

"I...I'm S...So Sorry." I apologize. My voice wavering as I cross my arms over my chest. In an attempt to stop the crazy emotions that were increasing inside me.  
How did I do that?

There attention turns back to me in wary. Oh no. Were they going to kill me now? I wonder. I did hurt one of their own.

"I didn't mean to do that." I say honestly, looking at each one of them to some-how show my sincerity, but stopping on the man who I had hurt.

The blonde man stands from the ground wrapping a arm around the pixie girl.

"I know. Its okay Bella." His southern accent is noticeable as he smile's warmly. "It was a shock. However I'm still standing."

I smile at that slightly. He didn't seem all that threatening anymore as he smiled.

I feel confusion as I stare at everyone around me. Not really recognizing one but Edward. Who I honestly didn't really remember.

"Why are you confused?" The blonde man asks. I stare at him and realize he has some sort of ability to mess and feel others emotions.

"It's just." I start and stop feeling a bit embarrassed. "I don't know any of you're names. But you all seem to know mine." I look away sadly.

I wanted to remember them. But for some reason I couldn't. It was almost like something was protecting me from knowing.

Everyone's face seems to show understanding and they all smile. Edward move's forward slowly towards me. Waiting for the moment I run off. But I don't.

Actually I walk a little closer to him. "Were you this slow while I was human?" I ask amused and curious.

Everyone laughs as if I had said some hilarious joke and Edward chuckles light as well. But steps to stand by my side. Gently placing his hand softly on the middle of my back. I try to ignore the tingles that shoot up, and the feeling of calmness.

"Bella this is our family. This is Carlisle and Esme." He points to The blonde man from the small room I awoke in, and the motherly lady I had observed a couple of minutes before. They both smile warmly at me. "They are my parent's. And yours."

He then points to the beautiful blonde and the large man with dimples. The blonde was having a tough time staring directly in my eyes. And the large man was smiling. However it didn't really reach his eyes. "This is-"

Edward's cut off by the large man. "I'm Emmett! You're hunk of a big brother and this is Rosalie. My wife and you're older sister-in-law, however we'll just say Big sis." He winks at the end causing me to smirk in amusement.

Rosalie turns to stare at me, regret and sorrow deep in her golden orbs. And something inside me cries out. And I suddenly feel the need to tell her something. I walk towards her causing some to tense. When I'm about three feet from her I stop. "I Don't blame you... Thank.. You?" I say with sincerity but confusion. I had no idea why I said that but something in my dead heart was telling me too. Her eyes show her suprise at what I say and then the sorrow and regret slowly turn into a sincere smile.

"No. Thank you Bella." She says, and it's the first time I hear her speak. I smile at her voice. She did feel like a big sister.

Edward comes over to me and puts his hand back on the mid of my back.

" May I finish, love?" I look up at him. My gaze confused. Love? Oh yeah. Realization hits me. He's my husband. I nod smiling up at him. He smiles in return. " This is Jasper and Alice. Jasper is a empath and Alice is a physic."

I stare at them in interest. "Hello to you all." I say politely.

Alice smiles brightly and then suddenly she's hugging me tightly. I tense. "Oh Bella. I'm so glad you're okay." her voice is sincere. " You don't know how scared I was when I saw you bleeding on the floor." He voice trembles and I feel some kind of deep sadness and also a sisterly concern at her hurt voice.

I- awkwardly- place my arms around her trying to give her some sort of comfort. I tighten my arms around her and place my head on her head, seeing as I was taller than her.

"Aw. No fair! I want to hug Bella-bug too." I stare wide eyed at Emmet. Who was grinning mischievously as he caught my wary gaze. Next thing he was next to me and Alice, lifting us both in the air within his arms.  
I strangely felt sort of happy. But something inside me knew something wasn't right. Something was missing... Or someone.

Emmett place's me and Alice both down. And I'm thankful that I don't need to breathe anymore. Cause I'm sure Emmett would have crushed me in his hug. Edward came over to grab me by the waste. Wrapping his arm around me instead of placing his hand on the back of my back. I wanted to pull away since I still didn't really know him. But I couldn't. I felt to comfortable with him. And with his arm around me I felt at peace. And not the peace Jasper had tried to push onto me. But a sincere happy peace.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered into my ears. Kissing the skin underneath my earlobe. A shiver ran through my body and I turn to look up at him. He was staring at me and I had no doubt that what he had just told me was the truth. His eyes were practically drowned with it. But as I stared into his deep eyes. I saw something else buried deep within the love. I tried to figure out what it was but was pulled away as Carlisle asked me if I wanted to hunt. I grabbed my throat out of instinct. I hadn't even noticed the burning at my throat. I nod and then Emmett's grin's mischievously.  
"I'll take her!"

Maybe I should just let my throat burn...


	3. Chapter 3

The hunt with Emmett went rather well. I assume anyways. Edward came along and I still wasn't used to him. He was constantly beside me, and even though I was comforted with him beside me I felt a-bit empty as well. I caught three deer, and a mountain lion.

"You did really well, love." Edward appraises me from beside me, his arm resting around my waist.

We were in the living room with the rest of the family, minus Carlisle and Esme. Rose and Alice were both on their laptops doing some online shopping, and Emmett and Jasper were both playing chess. Me and Edward are standing by the window, for some reason being near the windows made me feel comforted.

"Thank you." I say in return. I couldn't help but feel that everyone was walking on their tip-toes around me, it was like they knew something that I didn't and didn't want to set me off.

I just assume that it was because I'm a newborn and they didn't want to anger me, but for some reason I have a feeling that it was more to it than that. Something was missing. I just wasn't sure what.

"What are you thinking, love?" Edward asks quietly from beside me. I look at the butterfly that lands on a pretty purple flower through the woods about 30 feet out.

I unnecessarily sigh and look at his face. His gorgeous face. "I...Don't know. I just feel... like...something is missing?" I look questioningly in his eyes, hoping that he knew. Some emotion comes across his face and through his eyes before being quickly removed.

I feel the family listening in on our conversation even though their acting as if they don't.

"What do you mean Bella?" he asks almost cautiously. I look back to the butterfly feeling lost.

"Nothing." I dismiss it.

I tune out Edward and the rest, just wanting to be left alone with my thoughts. When I first arrived to the house I had been feeling this way. Well more like when I first saw the stairs.

For some reason they made me... freeze in fear and pain. Edward of course got worried and was begging for me to tell me what was wrong.

When I did come back to reality I couldn't help but notice their pained and regretful expression's. Which just made me feel even more lost and confused. The moon was shining over the Forrest when I decided to turn from the window.

I didn't even realize time had flown by so quickly until I realized I couldn't hear the sound of the others.. I turn to see that Edward wasn't beside me and I look around trying to find him but don't. I see that the rest have gone to there rooms. I steer away from the stairs and instead go outside into the woods to find some sort or peace.

I jump up high landing flawlessly on a tree branch, I can't help but to feel content with jumping from tree to tree under the moonlight. I have always loved the night. The moon. The stars. I laugh freely jumping from the nearly 200ft tree and landing gracefully on the ground. I resume to running around in the woods enjoying the sights around me.

I end up sitting peacefully on a cliff, gazing up at the moon. I couldn't help but wonder where the others were. I didn't recall them telling me where they were going, or even hearing them leave.

I lay back on the grass, closing my eyes. Wishing for sleep. But finding none. I guess that was also a down-side to being immortal. Forever sleepless.

"_If its a girl. I was thinking Renesmee Carly Cullen, and if it's a boy. E.J. Edward Jacob Cullen." _

My eyes snap open and I look around. What was that? It was so... familiar. Was it a memory? Was that me?

I try to remember whatever that was. I try to find it somewhere deep within my head but nothing comes to mind.

I sigh and close my eyes again. Hoping that whatever that was would come back and answer some of the questions I needed to know. Because I couldn't go to Edward. Something told me it wouldn't be helpful, and I knew that the fact I couldn't remember him already pained him. And I didn't want to cause anymore unnecessary pain. I would just keep my thoughts to myself. Thank god that Edward couldn't read my mind, or those would be open to him as well.

"_I love him. Already. I love him so much Edward." _

"_How do you know it's a boy?" _

"_I just know. I see him in my dreams."_

I gasp. Who was him? I didn't understand. My emotions were getting the best of me as my frustration and confusion grew. I quickly got up and ran. Not caring exactly where it was I was running to. I just needed to run. To get away. My frozen heart was full of heartbreak and I didn't know why. I wanted to understand but something wasn't allowing me to remember.

I leap up into the tree's and hop on the branches. Why couldn't I remember? Why! Why! Why!

Something was missing. Or someone. Who was important. Who was _really _important. And I couldn't even freaking remember them!

I leap down from the tree's. And pick up a boulder and throw it. Once it lands I kick it. Trying to let lose some of this frustration that was literally tearing me apart.

My instincts were screaming at me to turn around but I ignore and continue to destroy this part of the Forrest.

"_Bella!"_ I turn growling instinctively at whoever disturbed my violent release of frustration.

"_WHAT?_!" I snarl out. My eyes so fuzzy from the thick glare of rage that I couldn't really see who it was. But I could sense that it was someone familiar. Which is probably the only reason I wasn't attacking whoever it is.

"Bella _calm_ down, love." The word love seems to pull me from my frenzy, and the glare over my eyes clears and I see a very worried Edward standing 10ft away from me.

I look around and see my handy-work. Tree's were on the ground and branches hanging off of trunks. The large boulder that I took my frustration out on was now in tiny rocks.

I look back to Edward and see that the rest of the Cullen's are now behind him looking at me warily.

I can feel the shame fill me as I look at their expressions. "I'm...I'm Sorry." I apologize collapsing to the floor in despair.

Surprisingly Edward didn't come to me as I look to the ground and I look up to see his frustrated expression.

Well great! My husband Who I_ can't _even _ remember h_as now given up on me. His frustrated expression left only to be replaced by a scowl.

I flinch. Pain shot through me to see that expression directed towards me and I look back down to avoid his gaze. "Bella, love look at _me_." I didn't look up even though I was tempted to do so. I couldn't stand to look at that expression on his face.

"Bella, dear." It's Esme's voice that I hear. "It's okay honey. Just listen to Edward."

I look up at Edward and I feel my dead heart flutter at his small smile. Directed towards me. "Bella. I think we've discovered you're gift." I look at him confusion coming over me.

His smile grows a little bigger. " Watch, love." I questioningly follow his hand as it stretches towards me. What is he doing? Once his arm is almost all the way stretched out lightening strikes come out of nowhere towards his hand. Pain is apparent on his face as he snatches his hand back.

Did that come from me? I look around wondering where such a thing came from. And what exactly was it.

"Bella it appears that you're a shield. And a powerful one at that." My confusion grows as I look at Carl isle. He seems to notice my confusion. " Bella, that lightening came from you. Look up at the sky."

I listen to what he says and look to the sky. Only to find it filled with clouds and fog. But I knew what he was saying. It didn't come from the sky, that much was apparent.

"How?" I ask quietly from the ground.

"We don't know Bella, it seems that you're emotions seemed to enhance therefore releasing you're power." Well I guess that makes me sense. My emotions were definitely on over-load.

"Can you try to turn it off, love. So I can come to you." Edwards voice was almost impatient and I can also hear concern.

I focus on calming down and the shield coming down. I close my eyes and think of Edward holding me in arms. Being safe. Not alone.

I hear a sigh and then I'm encamped in warm familiar arms. "Oh Bella, don't scare me like that anymore."

I open my eyes to stare into his beautiful golden ones. My red eyes reflected back to me as I gaze into his. I look away. "Love, whats wrong?"

I look to the family who all are now wearing worried expressions. However I notice that Alice and Jasper look frustrated.

"Are you... Are you going to leave me now? I'm... There's...something wrong with me. I can't ...I feel damaged. It's oka-" I'm cut off by the growl that comes from all around but mostly from the man holding me in his arms now. I look up startled and stare into his confused and angry eyes.

"What _nonsense _are you _talking _about Isabella Marie Cullen? _Leave you?_ Where in the _world _did you get that idea? As if I could bare to _ever_ leave you."His eyes were fierce as he gazed down at me.

I felt my eyes widen at him. I had never heard him speak so angrily...towards me. Or at least I didn't remember him talking like this to me.

"Isabella. It seems that you still don't understand how deep and unconditional my love for you is. I couldn't leave you even if I tried. The only way I could ever part with you is if you asked it of me." He says this slowly as if he is talking to a child. I take in his words feeling warmness come over me, however something in the back of my head scoffs at what he says. I didn't understand why. Or really what it was that didn't believe what he was saying.

"Okay." I say looking into his eyes. Accepting what he has to say. He smiles at that. But in his eyes I can see that he see's something that he doesn't really like.

"Lets go home?" He asks cautiously. I smile back at him.

"Okay." I say once more. Edward stands from the ground and puts out his hand for me to take. I take it gently and he pulls me up, and into his embrace. His head rests on my shoulder and his nose inhales my scent of my neck.

"I love you Bella. More than anything. I would never do anything to hurt you. Ever. Remember that. Okay?" He pulls back to look at me. I smile at him sincerely and feel a sudden confidence. I lean forward kissing his lips gently.

"I will." I promise.

We turn and run home. With the family following.

And that emptiness still inside of me.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two weeks since my frenzy and emotional break down. I still didn't know what or why I kept feeling this way. Empty and somewhat...alone. I tried to bring it up with Edward but he always seemed to change the subject. Whether it was purposely or unknowingly. With everyday the emptiness inside started to consume me. However when around the family I tried to conceal my loneliness, and so far they didn't really expect anything.

I had learned to control my shield and was starting to get pretty good at stretching it. I also had learned to conceal my future and emotions from Jasper and Alice. Which frustrated them but somewhat gave me relief.

I was sitting on the rock near the spring behind the Cullen house. Or I guess my house. I spent a lot of time out here just by myself. Sometimes Edward would join me, however I think he knew that I liked to just be by myself here. Where I could just get away from everything and everyone. So he would just use the time I was here to play his piano. I was secretly happy to have this place to my self once more.

I was starting to regain some memories of my human life. When I first had a flash back it was of the time I had first met the Cullen's in high school. When I told them they were shocked, and happy. However under that I could see fear. Of what? I didn't know. But I wanted to find out. I was tired of being left in the dark.

I felt as if everyone knew something that I didn't.

"Bella." Edwards voice pulled me from my thoughts and I turned from gazing at the water from the stream to where his voice was coming from. He was still at the house, probably on the back porch. I stand up and run to where he is. I'm in-front of him in less than a second.

"Yes?" I ask curiously. He smiles and takes me into his arms. Inhaling a weft of my scent and then pulling back to kiss my lips softly as if he wasn't sure if I would kiss him. However I do kiss him back, Hesitantly. I was starting to get very comfortable around Edward, and I already knew that I love him. Which both scared me and comforted me.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." He smiles with amusement after seeing my confused expression. 'Were going to play baseball. Come one." He intertwines his fingers in mine and I follow him.

We end up in the middle of a field at-least 30 minutes from Forks and deep within the forrest.

The family smiled at me as we greeted them. They were all wearing baseball jerseys with the letter C inprinted on the corner side and Cullen spelled in cursive on the back.

"Hello Bella and Edward, Come to join us?" Carlise greeted. Edward chuckled but otherwise nodded, however I was still a bit confused. Were we supposed to be playing..Baseball?

Something about this sent a sense of Deja vu over me . I look to Edward to ask him about the familiarity of this scene and he was smiling slightly at me as if he already knew.

"We played when you were human Bella, this will be you're second time playing with us." I nodded. It sounded right. And I didn't exactly have the memories to correct him or know if he was lying.

"Well what are we doing sitting around! Lets get this game started!" Emmett's says loudly while spinning a bat and grinning at me.

"Who are teams?" I ask curiously. Emmett's grin widens further as if I just said something humorous.

"Girls Vs. Guys." Alice says brightly from Jasper's side, he looks down at her and smiles in adoration.

I grimace. Technically I hadn't really had any experience with baseball, that I remember anyways, so I knew I was more than likely going to be the weak link. And evidently so did Emmett.

"You all are _so_ going to lose!" He teased. However I knew he was probably telling the truth. Rosalie came to stand beside me, she did that a lot sine I had awoken as a vampire. At first I was confused as to why. But Alice just says that she cares for me very dearly. Almost as a baby sister or even a daughter. The daughter part wierded me out a bit at first but then it actually made me feel... Safe.

"We'll see about that. Won't we Bella?" Rosalie looks down at me, and smiles teasingly. I smile back, suddenly feeling very confident, and nod.

Well then. Let the games begin." Jasper says as all the boys go to the outfield, letting the girls bat first. The game went on with Alice batting first. She struck a double and then Rosalie and Esme took their turn, both striking a triple runner. When it was finally my turn I couldn't help but feel nervous. I knew I wasn't good at sports, memory or no memory. The very idea of it made me feel fidgety and nervous. Rosalie hands me the bat as we pass each-other, she gives me a confident smile,which makes me feel little better.

"Come on Bella! I'm _dying _with boredom!" Emmett taunted from the outfield. Edward rolls his eyes and Jasper shakes his head in disappointment at Emmett's lame joke. Carlisle smiles warmly at me at the pitcher mound.

"Whenever you're ready, Bella." He says comfortingly, and I nod to him and get into position.

Carlisle throws his arm back, lifts his leg and then throws the ball. I expect it to come flying pass me 1000 mph and although its fast I see it move towards me in slow motion and I swing my bat back, ready to str-

"EASY OUT!" Emmett's voice erupts suddenly, causing me to swing to early and the ball to fly right past me into Esme's glove.

I glare as I realize what he had just done. Cheater!

He shrugs as if it was nothing. However Rosalie doesn't agree with him. "_Emmett_!" Her voice is strong and hard. Fill with authority and anger. I almost feel sorry for Emmett. Almost.

Emmett looks hesitantly over to Rosalie, giving her a timid smile, as if trying to get on her good side.

"If you _do _that _again_, _You'll_ be out. As in _out _of our room, and _outside."_ He grimaces, knowing that she wasn't playing.

Rosalie _never _kids.

"Yes Rosie." He sighs obediently. I almost laugh at the humor of the situation. I never thought I would see a ginormous man like Emmett submit to a beautiful woman like Rosalie. But I guess that's what made them so good for each other.

"Shall we continue?" Edward voices from the left side of the outfield. I look over at him, suddenly feeling the need to look at him. When I catch his gaze he smiles crookedly at me, causing my nun-beating heart to suddenly feel alive. I smile back at him, feeling very warm. I love the way he looks at me.

"We shall." I answer him. Everyone returns to normal. The boys getting into position, as if I was going to actually hit. And the girls start cheering me on from behind me.

Carlisle gets into position and throws the ball, as it comes to me fast, I swing my bat back, and when the balls in-front of me I swing the bat forward with all my might and send the ball flying out of sight at the speed of light. Esme, Alice, and Rosalie start to cheer louder in

Wow. Well I certainly didn't expect that. I drop the bat and quickly run to the bases, as Edward and Emmett, Jasper, and Edward take off for the ball. I make it to the second base when I see Edward headed for me at crazy speed. I quicken my pace but I still know that I'm no match for his speed, I feel him about to touch my shoulder right before I touch Third. Please let me make it. Don't touch me.

"Ahhh!" Edward's agonizing scream makes me automatically halt and turn around frantically. I run back to him, as he curls in a fetal position. I get on my knees and outstretch my hand to comfort him, however he flinches away from it as if it were venom. My heart clenches at the sight.

The whole family surrounds us, just as frantic and anxious to know whats wrong.

"Edward, what is it? Whats wrong?" I ask with worry. I don't know what could have happened. He was just running.

He slowly starts to come from his position however he still doesn't let me touch him. His pained gasps turns into a slow pants.

"Bella. What did you just do?" He asks me.

Me? What did I do?

He notices my confused expression and goes to continue.

"Before. When I was about to touch you, my whole arm felt like it was on fire and I had been bitten by dozens of vampires. I collapsed to the ground before I could touch you. Did you..did you do that?" He asks me while standing up. I stare in horror at him, as he tells me what he felt. The family gasps, probably thinking what I'm feeling. Did I do that? I try to remember exactly I had done while I was running and I couldn't remember channeling some unknown power.

May-Wait. No. it couldn't be that. Could it?

Carlise and Edward notice how my expressions turns to regret and fear and its like their assumptions are right. "What is it Bella?" Edward asks comfortingly however I notice that he still isn't touching me. I stand up but I'm careful to avoid any contact. The whole family is in-front of me as I try to explain.

"Well. Right before Edward touched me... I thought...Don't touch me. I didn't want to be the first one out and I knew that I wouldn't be able to make it, but I didn't know that this was going to happen. If I did I wouldn't have _ever _thought it. Please believe me. I'm _so_ sorry!" I explain really fast and frantically. Hoping that they believe me. I couldn't ever imagine the thought of Edward being in pain, let alone me the one bringing it upon him.

Edward smiles comfortably and takes a step to hold me, however this time it's me who flinches away from his touch. I notice the hurt that quickly crosses in his eyes, and I almost let him touch me. But if I were the one who caused that pain to him. I could do it again. The images of him on the ground in agony haunt my mind and gives me the strength to not run into his arms.

"Bella?" His voice is questioning. I look from the ground back into his eyes,

I take a couple steps away from them. I's. Fire and venom? Those are the two things that could kill a vampire. I could have killed him. The thought of Edward dead sends a terrible pain into my chest.

"I.. I could... You...I.." I let out a bunch of non-sense, and my voice breaks. His eyes get wide with worry as he turns fast to Alice, evidenlty seeing something in her mind, and then turning to look at me with worried determined eyes.

"Bella, it's okay love. It wasn't you're fault. I'm okay, love, everything is fine." His voice is comforting. As always. However I know that it isn't true. It _was_ my _is _my fault.

He takes another step towards me and out of nowhere his hand is shocked with a spark of lightening.

His eyes widen as he looks from his hand to me.

'Bella, Darling its okay. No one blames you." Jasper warm southern voice says calmly. As if speaking to a mentally insane patient.

I look from Edward to him, and I see that hes sincere. However just because his words are sincere, doesn't mean that what I did wasn't true.

"Jasper's right Isa. Everything is fine, just take you're shield down and we'll return to wooping the guys butt." Rosalie's voice is surprisingly the most comforting voice to hear.

But it isn't enough.

"NO! I.. I hurt Edward. The one person who I never want to ever hurt, and I did. No, I didn't kill him. _This _time. But what if it happens again, and what if it isn't just Edward. What if its one of you? I could _never _forgive myself if I hurt anyone. Especially you. You're the _only _family I have. That I didn't have to worry about _killing. _But now I do. This power. Whatever it is, I can't control it. I'm... a burden and a hazzard. I'll just cause you all trouble, pain, and inconvenience."

I take a step back suddenly liking the idea of leaving.

"No! _Don't _you _dare _leave." I look up with surprised eyes at hearing Edwards voice so angry and hard. He begins walking closer and closer to me. At first I think my sheild is gone but then he walks into a invisible wall, causing electricity to erupt from the spot.

I flinch at his look of pain, but he never takes his eyes from me.

"I made a promise. To _never _leave you. And I expect you to do the same. You don't want to cause me pain? Well I would take any pain, torture, or even death. If it meant that you were still beside me. In my arms. The very thought of you gone, makes me almost insane. Can't you understand. I can't live without you. I can't _exist_ without you. You're the only reason that I'm here, smiling, happy. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen. More than my pain, More than my life." My stomach flutters with metaphoric butterflies, and I don't dare tear my eyes away from his beautiful honey orbs. I think of my shield gone, and Edward begins to walk forward. When he realizes that the shield is gone, hes right beside me, holding me in his arms tightly.

"Alice had a vision. You decided to leave. She saw you alone in the woods somewhere I have never seen, and me looking for you. But never finding you." His arms tightening. I nod in understanding and wrap my arms around his waist, laying my head on the crook of his neck.

"I'm not leaving." I tell him.

"Ever." he finishes for me, pulling back to smile at me, and I smile back and nod.

A throat clears causing me and Edward to turn and look over at the family, who were mostly wearing smirks. Besides Esme and Carlise, they were both smiling warmly at us.

The game finished with the girls winning. It was very amusing to watch Emmett be a sore loser. He honestly didn't think we were going to win, especially with me on their team. However it turns out I'm a natural at baseball. I scored every-time I hit. And I had gotten someone out on every ending. Most of the time it was Emmett.

We arrived back to the house a little bit of an hour ago, and everyone was in the living room. Emmett and Carlisle ere playing Chess. Rosalie and Alice were talking about a new line of clothes from someone names Chanel? Jasper and Edward were having a history lesson, and I was curled in Edwards arms while he and Jasper talked.

It was pretty boring just sitting here so I began to run my fingers on Edwards chest, causing him to tense and freeze in mid-sentence. I gaze up at him catching his dark eyes. Weren't they just honey brown?

I shake it off and return to drawing gently over his skin, I decided to draw an invisible flower. My fingers made their way up to his neck lightly making the petals, and causing Edward to shiver, and a weird sound to come from his throat. I gaze up at him in surprise and curiosity. Was I hurting him with my touch? Jasper suddenly got up from the couch, and gently told Alice to come with him to hunt. Didn't they just hunt?

She smirked, which just made me even more confused but otherwise agreed.

I returned my gaze back to Edward who was looking at me with his now black hungry eyes.

"Whats wrong?" I whisper gently. I didn't know if he was hungry or if he was in pain. But I knew something was up.

"Come with me." Edward stood up with his hand outstretched for me to take. Which I did. We walked out the house and then he took off, with me right next to him keeping the pace. He slowed down once we reached a beautiful clearing. I walk further ahead of him to gaze at the beautiful flowers and high grass. A meadow.

Something about this sends another sense of deja vu and I turn to ask Edward about it, but then my lips are suddenly preoccupied.

I close my eyes at the familiarity of his lips on mine. This would be the first time I had kissed him like _this_ since awaking as a vampire.

I kiss him back with as much passion as he gives in return. I wrap my arms around his neck as he wraps his arms around my waiste, rubbing my back in circles. I play with his hair causing a moan to escape from him, I smile in the kiss at the sound. Which causes him to grin back. I pull back and gaze into his eyes filled with adoration.

"I've wanted to do that since the day you're red eyes met mine." He says sounding almost breathless. I grin back.

"Oh really?" I tease back.

He laughs "Yes. It took great restraint to keep me from kissing you then." His voice is teasing but I can here the seriousness.

And that makes my smile brighten.

"What is this place? Its so familiar." I ask him, as I pull out of embrace and intertwine our hands.

He looks around and if memorizing everything, and then looks back to me.

"This is our meadow."

We stayed for hours just sitting on the grassy ground, and talking to each-other. We eventually ended up in each-others arm gazing at the starry sky. Him telling me every single name of each one. We didn't return home until the afternoon of the next day. And when we entered into the house we were greeted in suprise with guest.

"Eddie!" A beautiful blonde throws herself in my _husbands _arms. He staggers back and I move to the side of him with my arms crossed over my chest.

I see Emmett shaking with laughter at only _God knows what_!

Edward pulls the arms of this stranger off of him, and catches my questioning gaze.

"Tanya, please let go." He asks in a strained voice, as he looks from her back to me. His eyes are begging me to understand.

I decide to intervene. "Yes, _Tanya. Let _my _husband _go." I almost growl.

Who the _heck_ is _she_?!


	5. Chapter 5

My mind was racing with different thoughts about the girl who was currently _cuddling _into my husbands side.

_Was she his Ex?_ Well that couldn't be, since most exes aren't _that _comfortable with each other. Well comfortable on her part at least.

She froze as she heard my voice, and the word husband. Slowly she turned from ogling at Edward to look at me. Her expression was one of surprise, and Edward was one of discomfort.

_Yeah! You should be uncomfortable._

Slowly her expression turned into one of realization and then apologetic."Oh Bella! I'm so sorry, I forgot about you being here. I didn't mean to offend you, its just always good to see Edward. I mean you no harm." Her tone was sincere, and I could see the honesty in her eyes.

I let my arms fall from across my chest to hang at my sides, and my icy glare softened into one of understanding. She didn't seem that much of a threat I guess. However I was still going to keep an eye out for her. Something inside me seemed to know something that I honestly couldn't remember.

_Friends. Thats all Bella. Nothing to be worried about. Edward is married to you, not Miss. Barbie._

Edward smiles at Tanya before appearing by my side and wrapping an arm around my waist. " Tanya and her family are distant cousin's of ours. They've come for a surprise visit." Edward explains to me. I look up at him in confusion. How did he know this? He was with me all day yesterday and today. Unless he had kept it from me.

He notices me expression. "I read their mind Bella." He explains further. Oh. Right. I don't know how I could forget he can read minds. I guess I was just used to my mind being blocked from him

"I'm really sorry again, Isabella. I didn't meant to upset you." Tanya says remorsefully. I look from Edward to her in surprise. Her expression is one of regret and I smile at her in forgiveness. However there wasn't really anything to forgive. I had jumped to conclusions so the fault was really mine.

"Its really alright. No harm done. I know how irresistible Edward cane be sometimes."I laugh to ease the tension and I ignore Emmett's loud laughter from the corner of the room. Edward smiles mischievously down at me. And I didn't have to read his mind to know what he's thinking. _Oh really? I'm irresistible..._

"Edward Irresistible!?"I roll my eyes at Emmett's disbelieving amused tone.

Tanya lets out a bit of laughter and I see Rosalie's smirk from beside Emmett.

"Yes. _ That_ was it..." Sarcasm leaks from Tanya as she rolls her eyes amused. Something finally hits me as the laughter dies down.

"Edward says you're family is here? " I ask curiously. I didn't see or hear them here when we arrived.

Realization shows on her face. "Yes they are waiting for you." She winks. Which I just laughed uncomfortably. They were waiting for me?...

Edward smiles in amusement. "Yes Alice is yelling in my mind to bring you to meet them. Again. Come, There all in Carlisle's study. They didn't won't to overwhelm you." I nod, thankful for their consideration. I honestly didn't know what I would do if I was surrounded with complete strangers.

And I didn't want to know what my ability would do. Emmett and Rosalie took that as their time to leave and go hunting. They hunted a lot...

We went to Carlisle's study and the door was already open. I assume to let us know to come in.

We walk in and are met with four strangers, Who were really only strangers to me, Esme, Carlise, Jasper, and Alice.

"Hola Bella." A beautiful Spanish accent greets me, and suddenly I'm wrapped in warm motherly arms. I almost assume that its Esme, however her scent is more spicy than Esme's flowery scent. Almost like.. Cinnamon.

"Umm...Hi." I say unsure of really who I was speaking too.

Her topaz eyes widen as she realizes that I have no idea who she is. "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Carmen Denali, this is my husband Elezar." She says warmly as a dark haired and tan skinned man wrapped his arm around her, and smiles at me in greeting.

"Hello Isabella. I've heard quite a lot about you." He says throwing a quick glance to Carlisle. I gaze at him curiously. Carlise had been talking about me?

"All good things. Don't worry." He smiles reassuringly as he takes in my expression.

I smile back kindly. Two blonde come from Carlisle's love seat and smile at me. "Hello Bella, I'm Kate." One with long straight hair introduces.

"I'm Irina." The other says quietly, not looking me in the eyes. I suddenly feel a negative vibe come from her, almost like my instincts were screaming beware.

I greet them with a small hello before Carlisle ask's everyone, besides me, Edward, Kate, and Elezar to leave him alone to talk to me.

I almost ask him why? It would be besides the point, they all have super hearing. It wouldn't matter if a couple of walls separated us. But as always Edward seems to know exactly what I'm thinking.

"Esme made Carlisle's study with sound proof walls." He tells me. I look at the walls in curiosity. Now that I think about, I never could hear when Carlisle was up here. I just thought that he was naturally quiet, but I guess this would explain that.

"Oh...That's handy." I say. My attention is drawn away from Edward by a throat clearing. I look over to Carlisle who is now sitting in his chair behind his desk. And Kate and Elezar are standing near the book shelf. Carlisle smiles once I meet his gaze and gestures for me to sit in his love seat.

Me and Edward abide.

"Bella, The reason The Denali's are here, is because Elezar here is a reader." Carlisle says.

A reader... "You mean like Edward?" I ask curiously. Why would he need him if Edward is here... Unless he was leaving.

My chest tightened.

Carlisle laughs slightly, however its Elezar who replies.

"Not quite. I don't read minds...I read powers." My eyes widen.

So...

"You... can.." I trail off looking to the floor, and then back to him. "Can you read my power?" I finally ask almost anxiously.

I was tired of being afraid to think or _feel _anything. I hated the fact that I'm like a walking time bomb.

"Yes." As soon as the word is out of his mouth I'm up standing.

Finally I wouldn't be in the darkness anymore.. "And what... What is it? What am I?"

He walks over slowly, and when hes close to me, he grabs my hand.

"You're what we call a … Duplici amet..."He see's my confused expression. "Its Latin for double powered. It seems you have both a defensive power and a offensive power. You're defensive power is almost an instinct, I have never come in contact with someone with this kind of power so its hard for me to give it a title. I guess the best for now would be an instinctual projector. You have the ability to think of something, more than likely when you really really want it, and it happens. It can be a very You're offensive power is very rare as well. I have only met one with the power of both mental and physical shielding, and it wasn't as quite ...powerful as the one I am reading off of you... Your shield can produce lightning to anyone who touches it...It is very powerful, and from what Carlisle tells me and what I can read off of you, it only comes out when you're in ...an emotional state." I look down at that.

So in other words my powers come out and out of control when I am having a breakdown.. "So... I could possibly hurt someone?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

Elezar looks from Carlisle to Edward, and then finally lands his gaze on me. " Yes. You have a very powerful gift Bella, and if you don't know how to control it, you could eventually hurt someone."

I knew this, however it didn't stop the guilt and shame from surfacing. Edward tightens his arm around me waist, and I look up at him. His un-judging crooked smile melts my frozen heart, and I smile in return before looking back to Elezar with determination.

"How do I control it? I ..don't want to hurt anyone." I ask him eagerly. He seems shocked by my sudden change of emotions, and then he laughs.

"I see why she's you're mate Edward. She's determined, compassionate and headstrong. Just like you." He tells Edward making me suddenly feel like blushing.

"Bella, there is also another reason why I asked Elezar to come here. He and Kate are going to help you learn to control you're powers." Carlisle says as he comes around from his desk. "That is, if you want them too."

I look over to Kate, and she smiles. "You have a power?" I ask.

Her smile widens. "Yes, I am what vampire's call a shocker. I have the ability to send an physical shock when someone comes in contact with me."

I stare in fascination. Wow...

"May I?" I ask suddenly excited. Edwards grip on my waist tightened, and a growl erupted from his throat.

"No Bella. Kate's power is not to be underestimated." Edward's voice is tight and even. I look up at him. I might not remember much yet but I know that I would never let anyone tell me what to do. Husband or not.

I pull out of Edwards arm and before he has time to react I touch Kates arm. I'm yanked back by into Edwards arms as soon as my finger touches her fore-arm.

I look up at Edward in annoyance. What am I? A china doll.

"Nothing happened! You don't have to go all caveman and yank me back like some kind of rag doll."I scold. "Do you see a a 'handle with care' sign posted on my forehead?"

He looks at me in shock and then to Kate, who is wearing a similar expression on her face.

"Did you not feel anything Bella?" Edward asks with a disbelieving voice.

"As if I had the chance, by the time I touched her arm I was yanked back by you." I say still a bit upset. I couldn't being treated as some sort of child. I was a freaking vampire. Practically invincible.

Yet still handled like fine china.

"No.." Edward takes a deep breath and looks into my eyes. "Kate's ability is automatic, just a light touch could send you to the floor, but it seems that you are ...an exception." He says with wonder.

"No, not an exception. Her shield is also physical. I'm guessing that is appears on instinct, even when Bella isn't aware."

I look at Eleazar who is looking at me as I were some sort of science project, which I guess I kind of was to him and Carlisle.

I get back to the main subject. "When do we start training?"

He smiles, and looks to Kate who looks back with a shrug.

"Today if that's fine with you."

I smile brightly, "That's perfect."

For the first time I felt like I was gaining a little control over my life, and over my body.


	6. Chapter 6

We had been working on controlling my powers for about a week, with the help of the Denali's. Eleazar said I was improving but I still felt out of control. However I refused to give up. I didn't ever want to hurt anyone unintentionally again.

Especially Edward.

I had learned to expand my shield and expand it over others but my other power was still a mystery to me, since I couldn't really control what I was thinking. And I never knew when it was going to show itself.

Eleazar told me with time I would master it. I somewhat believed him.

However controlling my powers weren't the only thing that was nagging me.

I still haven't gotten all my memories from my human years back, even though some memories would flash in my mind at times. Though, those were just little memories. Laughing with friends. Eating cereal. Washing my hair.

What really bothered me were the visions of the little boy who kept passing through my mind. They were actually really beginning to bother me. I knew that Edward was keeping something from me, along with the rest of the family, but I didn't bother to ask them. If it were important, I knew they would tell me.

Or I hoped they would.

However if the visions kept coming, and I had another episode like in the woods, then I would demand them tell me anything I need to know.

Everything they were keeping from me.

Everyone had decided to go play another game of baseball since another thunder-storm was coming this way, I wasn't up for that just yet though, so me and Edward stayed home.

And now I was sitting next to Edward on the piano bench, while he played beautifully and flawlessly, my head on his shoulder.

I gazed as his hand moved from key to key, making a wonderful melody.

My memory of the first time Edward played my lullaby for me flashed in my mind a few hour's ago, and when I told him, the smile that lit up his face made my nun-beating heart feel as though it skipped a beat.

And ever since then we haven't moved from this spot. Not that I was complaining. Anywhere with Edward was where I wanted to be and now I was more content than I can ever remember being. Even if I didn't have all my memories.

I knew Edward was all I needed.

I smiled up at Edward as he hit the last note of the composition, "What is the name of that one?" I ask him curiously.

He smiles down at me, kissing my forehead gently.

"Moonlight, I composed it the first night after you're transition. This is the first I've ever played it though."

He laughed at my incredulous expression.

"How is that possible? You just think it and then just play it?" I ask with amazement.

"Well sometimes I have to practice it to find the perfect notes for the melody. It took me awhile to write your song, I wanted it to be as perfect as you are." My heart warms at his loving eyes.

I laugh, "Somehow I think you see something completely different to what I see."

His face is serious as I say that, "Bella, You are the most perfect being I have ever met, and ever will meet."

I smile, wanting to deny it but not wanting to ruin the moment. "I guess you haven't met you then. Because you, my love, are even more perfect."

He laughs at that and I'm glad to see his smile once more. "I beg to differ, however I know how stubborn you can be so I know there is no point in arguing on the fact."

I nod, and he smiles. Then he gets up and outsctretches his hand for me to take, which I do, and get up from my seat beside him. He kisses my hand before tucking it into his side. We then begin to walk to the balcony.

"The storm is passing, the others will be back soon." Edward sighs in disappointment.

I lean onto his shoulder, and sigh as well. "It was nice being alone, maybe someday we can go on a vacation or just way. Just the two of us. You know I can't even remember our honeymoon." I smile up at him.

He grins, before wrapping his arm around my waist, "I like that idea. I like it a lot." He kisses my lips softly, but not long after it begins to become more hungry and urgent. Our passion for each-other showing itself with our lips, my moans edge him further, and his edge me further.

And soon I can't have enough of him. His body seems to be calling out to me, my instincts yelling at me to take him, to love him, to claim him.

And I knew that he was thinking the same because once his lips left mine they urgently went to my neck, that arched at the bliss of his touch.

"I Love you Isabella Cullen, So much words cannot explain." He whisper between kisses on my lips, as he grips my waist in both of his arms.

I bring my hands to his head, running my fingers through his wild bronze main.

I bring his hungry lips to mine before pulling him back, his once golden eyes now black with want, "I love you too Edward. You're everything I want, everything that I need." I whisper before returning my lips to where they belong. On his.

We don't go any further than making out, since we both know that the family would be returning soon, and we didn't exactly want to have our first time as me being a vampire interrupted or heard.

Once we both calmed down, we went to his room, and cuddled into his bed-which he had apparently bought while I was human and listen to Debussy.

We heard the family before we actually saw them. Of course that was expected since vampires have amazing sight, hearing, strength, and speed.

"Oh Eddie! Did you score any tonight?" We heard Emmett tease from downstairs, before the sound of smacking, and then him wincing while apologizing for Rose's behalf. Edward growls in warning but grins amused with our brother and sister.

"Emmett, should I use my shield on Rose, and not have you 'score' any for a while?" I tease in my most serious voice.

I can literally hear him pale at the thought. "Please don't do that Bella, You know you're my favorite sister right."

"Hey!" Alice says in fake offense, however can hear the amusement in her voice.

I laugh along with the rest of the family, minus Edward.

" Don't get on her bad side Em, you know she can do it now Eleazar taught her how to control." Carlisle says from what sounds like his study.

"_Bella!_" He whines my name, and I laugh more. Sometimes it bewildered me how Emmett was older than most humans and still acted like a 5-year-old. If that.

"Fine. I promise not too, but if I hear anymore comments about me and Edward. Then don't be surprised if every-time you try to touch rose you end up being electrocuted." I warn, grinning at Edward who smirks at me.

"Naughty." He whisper's to me.

My grin widens before I laugh.

"Okay, Bella. You have my word. Just don't electric-fence my wife." He pleads.

"Deal." I chuckle.

Then I hear the sound of his play station 3 starting up, and roll my eyes. Guess he was back to being Emmett.

"Would you really do that?" Edward whispers so that I'm the only who can hear.

"If I needed too..Yes." I smirk mischievously.

He laughs before getting up and pulling me into his side. He places a sweet kiss on my lips before we both go downstairs to join our family.

Emmett was of course playing the game, it was some sort of war game. Rose was on the recliner reading one of her many magazines on cars. Alice was her lap top, more than likely online-shopping, and Jasper by her side reading one of his History books.

Me and Edward sat at the end of the couch, me on his lap.

"Where are the Denali's?" I ask them curiously.

Rose answered, not looking away from her magazine.

"They decided to go to hunting, since they hadn't hunt since being here, we just came here."

"They'll be back tomorrow." Alice says. I nod.

"Did you all have a good game?" I ask remembering that they had went to play baseball.

I heard Emmett scoff, and knew that he had apparently lost.

I smirk looking at Alice who came back from her world of shopping to answer, " We won 134 to 133."

"They cheated!" Emmett interrupted causing all the girls to laugh, and Jasper to shake his head with a smile.

"Really?" I say not really convinced.

Emmett is a sore loser, that much I knew.

"Yes. I would've got Alice out but she used her genie powers and dodged me."

He shouted as he shot some people on the screen.

I laugh, "Genie?" I question not able to keep the amusement from my voice.

"Yes, Her visions. Duh." Emmett says as though it's the most obvious thing.

"Ohhh.." I play along like I just figured out what he meant.

Edward shakes from beneath me as he laughs. Alice rolls her eyes, "Emmett, were able to use powers. Just wait until Bella decides to play again. Were gonna be invincible with her shield." She taunts.

He pauses his game to turn and glare at his little sister, "Never."

I cover my mouth to cover my laugh at the seriousness of his voice.

"Well kids that's enough of that. Bella, Edward, how was you're day?" Esme's kind voice came from the stairs as she appeared in the room taking a seat in the loveseat, seconds later Carlisle was beside her.

Edward answers, "It was great." He kisses my neck as he says it. "Bella remembered me playing her lullaby for the first time."

I smiled at the love in his voice as talked about me. It still amazes me how much he seemed to love me.

I loved him just as much, If not more.

Esmé smiles widely, along with Carlisle. "That's amazing Bella. Congratulations."They both say. I smile back gratefully.

"Soon you'll remember almost everything."Carlisle said to me but he was looking at Edward with a look I couldn't decipher, and I knew that he meant to sound hopeful but I couldn't help but hear a slight sound of something almost like panic in his voice.

"Yes. I hope." I reply almost questioningly.

There is a silence, and I can't help but again to feel out of the loop. Everyone had acted like they hadn't heard anything and wouldn't look at me.

I sighed. Slightly hurt with the continuous secrecy.

I get up from Edwards lap and he sends me a questioning gaze. I smile and shake my head.

"I'm going to go for a run." I say walking to the door. I feel a warm hand touch my arm and turn already knowing who it belongs too.

Edward is analyzing my face, trying to uncover my thoughts with my expressions.

"I'll come with you." He says.

"No. Stay here, I won't be gone long. I promise." I kiss his lips slightly before pulling away and run out the house.

I don't run for long, only about 15 minutes. But I'm already over 100 miles from the house.

The sky is darkening and I gaze up at the stars from the rocky cliffs. I knew that if it bothered me so much with them keeping something from me I should just confront them. But something inside me, knew that I wouldn't like it. That things wouldn't be the same thing.

As minutes passed I realized that I should get back, before Edward decided to come after me himself.

It only took 15 minutes to return home and I smiled at the sound of Emmett and Jasper playing the game, and Rose, Alice, and the Denali sister's talking about the latest trends. Carlisle and Eleazar talking about time from the past and Esmé and Carmen talking about design.

This was my family. I wasn't going to ruin it with questioning about my life, about their secrets.

If I remembered. I remembered.

And If I didn't. Then I didn't,

I walked into the house and into the welcoming arms of my husband.

"I missed you." Edward sighs into my neck while kissing up my jaw.

"I was only gone for an hour." I laugh.

"An hour to long." he pulls back to let me see his grin.

We go back into his piano room, and I take my place on his bench beside him as he plays another one of his compositions.

Time passes and after a few other compositions we hear a frightened gasp of Alice and the abrupt stop in Edwards playing. I grab his hands and squeeze slightly.

"What?" I ask startled with the sudden change. "Whats wrong." I hear Jasper downstairs doing the same to Alice, and the whispers of our family in a slight panic.

His pained eyes turn to me, and then down to my hand that's holding his.

"Edward." I hear the pain-filled voice of Alice.

Her voice puts me on edge. "Edward, tell me whats wrong."I plead as I notice his chest rising and falling, and gasps escaping his throat.

Something a vampire never does unless they were in pain.

"Bella." He finally whispers, but I stare in confusion at the longing in it.

"It's okay Edward, I'm here my love." I whisper to him reassuringly.

He pulls me into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around my waist, as I'm about to disappear.

"Edward, You're scaring me. Whats the matter? What did Alice see?"

"The Wolves..."He whisper's.

His response just furthers my confusion.

Wolves?

Then suddenly I hear a rustle come from the woods, and then the sound of foot steps come onto the porch.

Who could be here at this time at night?

The Denali's? No they wouldn't be back until tomorrow Alice said. And Alice was never wrong.

There was a knock on the door, confirming that it wasn't the Denali's.

I hear the unwilling sigh of Carlisle before his footsteps going to the door.

Edwards grip on me tightens.

"Yes?" I heard Carlisle.

"I want to see her." I hear the rough, deep voice of a man, that is somewhat familiar. And for some reason I get a sense of comfort. I wonder who he is, and who he's talking about but for some reason I felt that it was me.

"Edward?" I hear Carlisle ask for permission.

Edward sighs before pulling back to look at me. I look over his face and into his eyes, noticing the hardness that had arrived.

"Come in Jacob."

* * *

Okay, hoped you guys liked the chapter. I did. Tell me how you feel about Jacob suddenly showing up, and what you thinks going to happen next. Also The compositions that Edward Played, "Moonlight." is actually a composition by the Piano composer Yiruma. Edward's 'compositions' will more than likely be from him since he is so amazing. Also if you haven't checked him out, you should. I love him. Anyways..

Peace, and Blessings.

-Lexie


End file.
